Magie de noël
by riza-love-roy-forever
Summary: Roy se fait collé par Riza mais elle pas si méchante notre Riza...ONe shot royai


Magie de noël

La pluie fouettait la vitre et le bruit se répercutait dans la pièce silencieuse. Assis à son bureau, la tête dans le creux d'une main et ses doigts pianotant sur la table, Roy Mustang tentait de faire passer le temps. Le quartier général de central city était visiblement mort et déserté en cette veille de noël. Mais bien sûr, lui, avait été désigné par un hasard pur et simple, pour assurer la permanence. C'est pourquoi à 11H55, il se trouvait encore dans son bureau à attendre que la petite aiguille finisse son tour de cadran pour qu'i puisse enfin partir.

Avec un dernier soupir, il laissa tomber sa tête sur le bois du bureau provoquant un bruit sourd. Bruit sourd qui fut répété plusieurs fois malgré le fait qu'il ne bougeait plus.

Il tendit une oreille attentive et sursauta lorsque le bruit se répéta. Ses réflexes de soldat reprirent le dessus et il se leva, se maintint en position de défense. Les doigts prêts à claquer et à déchaîner la colère du dieu feu sur l'intrus. Il entendit chuchoter et la porte s'entrebâilla pour laisser passer une main et un bout de nez et enfin un visage entier. Deux mèches blondes qui encadraient ce visage retinrent son le geste de Mustang qui laissa tomber sa garde.

- Lieutenant, je peux savoir ce que vous me faites, là ?

le-dit lieutenant sursauta et dégaina son arme de service pour la braquer su le colonel. Elle soupira puis rengaina.

- Non mais, mon colonel, vous êtes cinglé ou suicidaire ?!

mustang la regarda de la tête aux pieds et inversement.

- Et c'est à moi que vous dites ça ? J'ai faillit vous transformer en brochette.

Hawkeye s'approcha de son vis-à-vis et pencha sa tête sur le côté, plongeant son regard dabs celui légèrement interdit de Mustang.

- Comment vous disiez déjà ?? Accro de la gâchette ?

elle appuya sa déclaration en posant sa main droite sur la crosse de son revolver qui dépassait. Mustang posa sa main sur celle tenant le revolver et lui fit lâcher prise délicatement. Il se recula et revint s'asseoir à son bureau faisant un vague signe de main, il l'invita à prendre place.

- Alors que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite lieutenant ? en sachant que c'est de votre faute si je suis là ?

- c'est votre devoir en tant que plus haut gradé ici !

- oui, mais vous m'avez un peu forcé la main. Mais bon abrégeons, il est certainement minuit deux minutes, quarante trois secondes et je devrais enfin pouvoir partir.

- Euh…

cinquante deux secondes maintenant.

Le lieutenant s'affaissa sur sa chaise et souffla sous l'œil ébahi de son supérieur qui ne l'avait jamais vu se détendre. Elle s'installa plus confortablement et posa sur le bureau un petit panier garni. Elle en vida le contenu sur la table et disposa dons deux assiettes avec couvert et un plat de dinde chaud, sans oublier une bonne bouteille de champagne.

- Fin de service.

Elle releva son regard vers un Roy Mustang complètement choqué et à la ramasse. Elle retint un rire et finit de servir le champagne dans les deux flûtes prévues à cet effet.

- Joyeux noël, mon colonel !

- fin de service, joyeux noël Riza !

la-dite Riza rosit légèrement en finissant sa gorgée de champagne et acquiesça d'un signe de tête qui ne sembla pas satisfaire Roy. Celui-ci afficha un sourire un peu sadique et enfonça le clou.

- Allez-y, Riza ! Mon nom n'est pas long, trois lettres.

Exaspérée, elle céda pour pouvoir enfin dîner tranquille.

- Joyeux noël, Roy. Satisfait ?

- Très.

Elle plongea dans on assiette et commença son repas en silence, la mine boudeuse. Roy ne poursuivit pas dans cette voie et finit son repas lui aussi avant de poser ses couverts et de reporter son attention vers Riza qui à cet instant regrettait d'être venue ce soir. Quand à Roy, lui, s'amusait follement de l'air gêné de cette jeune femme si sérieuse et toujours sûre d'elle.

- Riza pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

- Je … et bien, nous ne sommes pas beaucoup à être de permanence ce soir et passer noël tout seul n'est pas vraiment drôle.

Elle haussa les épaules et eut un petit sourire contrit qui fit fondre doucement mais sûrement le cœur du Flame Alchemist.

- Et Blackhayate se retrouve tout seul par ma faute.

- Pas vraiment je l'ai confié à Fuery.

Une petite image mentale s'imposa à Roy dans laquelle il voyait l'adjudant Fuery porter Blackhayate pour le donner à Breda qui fuyait à toutes jambes. Il ne put retenir un rie et il s'empressa de d'écrire sa vision à Riza qui le suivit.

- Dites, mon … Roy ?

- Ouais.

- Pourquoi êtes vous resté quand je vous l'ai demandé ?

- c'est une bonne question. Très bonne question voir un peu stressante …

- ROY MUSTANG !

- D'accord, d'accord pas la peine d'utiliser ce ton, vous me rappelez ma mère quand je faisais une grosse connerie.

Riza sourit devant le petit ait contrit et tout mignon qu'il arborait. Elle posa son menton sur ses deux mains qu'elle avait joint et répondit à ce petit sourire d'enfant qu'elle ne vooyait que très peu sur ce visage pourtant si doux à cet instant.

- En fait, justement parce que vous me l'avez demandé, Riza.

Roy prit son courage à deux mains et même à trois mains dans la perspective où il savait qui était en face de lui. Il se leva et fit rapidement le tour de son bureau. D'un geste ferme, il saisit le bras de Riza pour la relever et l'embrassa franchement. Riza d'abord surprise finit par se perdre dans ce baiser qui passa d'hésitant à doux et passionnel. Ils mirent fin au baiser lorsqu'ils atteignirent la limite de leur souffle. Roy se tenait alors là devant Riza hésitant et attendant une petite réaction de la part de la jeune femme. Celle-ci mis encore quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits et elle donna une réponse plus qu'agréable. Elle reprit le baiser là où il en était avant l'interruption de survie. Ils se séparèrent finalement et prirent leurs affaires pour finir la soirée ailleurs qu'au QG de Central city. Un dernier baiser avant de sortir du bureau et deux je t'aime murmurés et la porte se ferma, il était une heure du matin et Roy Mustang ne regrettait pas d'avoir été en permanence en ce 24 décembre.


End file.
